Donquixote Doflamingo
|-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Past= Summary The third of the Seven Warlords to be formally introduced, Donquixote Doflamingo is captain of the Donquixote Pirates and the former king of Dressrosa. Sly, rude and disrespectful towards the World Government, Doflamingo is very sadistic towards others, and seems to delight in causing and participating in chaos. However, he is affectionate towards his crew, who in turn all respect him, referring to him as "Doffy". He has eaten the String-String Fruit (Ito Ito no Mi), which allows him to produce strings and literally manipulate people like puppets, sever limbs with ease, and travel across the sky. He is also one of the few known users of Conqueror's Haki to exist. Fitting in with his "puppetmaster" motif, Doflamingo works as the underworld's top broker under the alias "Joker", and has many connections, including planting moles in the Marines, selling weapons to countries to provoke war, and formerly oversaw a massive slavery ring that catered towards the Celestial Dragon nobility. His most important partnership is with Kaido, who he keeps happy by producing artificial Zoan Devil Fruits known as "Smileys" to maintain Kaido's beast army. He is a believer in the New Age, an era where pirates focus on what's around them rather than embark on pursuits of romanticism. After the time skip, his influence is felt starting from the Punk Hazard arc and finally culminates with him becoming the main antagonist of the Dressrosa arc. After a series of long, grueling battles, his pirate crew was defeated, with Doflamingo himself beaten by Monkey D. Luffy with Trafalgar Law's aid. Due to Issho's actions, the World Government couldn't cover up his activities and had no choice but to strip Doflamingo of his Warlord title. It has been revealed that he was a former Celestial Dragon before losing his status. Prior to joining the Warlords, his bounty was 340,000,000 Berries. Since he was arrested immediately following his defeat, it has not been reinstated. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with Black Knight, 7-A himself, higher with Awakening Name: Donquixote Doflamingo, epithet "Ten Yasha" meaning "Heavenly Demon", sometimes uses the codename "Joker". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 39 Pre-Timeskip | 41 Post-Timeskip Classification: Human, Former Shichibukai, Former King of Dressrosa, Former World Noble, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, Underworld Broker, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Competent with a flint-lock pistol and can use his feathered coat as a shield, utilizes lead bullets in his pistol, Resistance to Heat and Cold, Haki (Proficient Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku user), can create threads from his own body and control them at will (via Ito-Ito no mi, and he can apply Busoshoku Haki to his strings at will), His individual threads are so thin that the naked eye struggles to even see them without actively searching for their location and may even be perceived as invisible, Body Puppetry (By wrapping threads via Parasito, can control the movements of his opponents with his strings by piercing the nape of the neck where the cervical is located), Pseudo-Flight (via Sora no Michi), Minor Fire Manipulation (via Overheat), can create a perfect replica of himself to fight alongside him (via Black Knight), limited Body Control and Regeneration/Self-Healing (High-Low via Shufuku Sagyo), capable of converting objects into threads, and control them (via Awakening, but has only been shown capable of converting inanimate objects). Attack Potency: At least City level with Black Knight (Pressured Law and kept him on the defensive, and overpowered Base Luffy several times. Was a serious threat to both Law and Luffy, and would've posed problems if not for outside help. It was only defeated by Gear 2nd Luffy off-panel after the amount of time it took Doflamingo to defeat Law), Mountain level himself (Casually stomped the likes of Sanji and Smoker with a single strike each. Casually dismembered Little Oars Jr. and was strongly implied to be capable of decapitating Kyros with a casual kick to the head. Capable of stopping someone as powerful as Jozu mid-charge with his threads, and hold him in place. Capable of completely piercing and later dismembering Law with single attacks. Casually stomped Base Monkey D. Luffy with a single punch to the face in their first encounter, and later incapacitated him with a single kick early in their second encounter. Overpowered Gear 2nd Luffy despite being in a weakened condition from being wounded by Law's Gamma Knife, and can generate threads to block attacks from Gear 3rd Luffy without the use of Haki. Although weaker than Gear 4th Luffy, Doflamingo should not be too inferior to him, and was capable of trading blows despite being weakened and unable to bypass Luffy's armored and rubbery defenses), higher with Awakening (The Awakening should be far more powerful than Doflamingo's normal threads. Even without Haki, the threads were capable of keeping Gear 4th Luffy at bay for over 20 minutes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to and sliced apart Fujitora's Meteorite before it could hit him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class with Black Knight, Mountain Class himself (Capable of casually breaking through Base Luffy's haki-imbued guard with a kick and cancelling out Jozu's physical might with his threads), higher with Awakening (Far stronger than his ordinary threads as they could stave off some of Gear 4th Luffy's attacks, but were unable to match King Kong Gun) Durability: Mountain level (Survived and broke free of Aokiji's casual attack which froze him. Attacks from Gear 2nd Luffy were incapable of inflicting damage to Doflamingo, who tanked a "Jet Gatling" without being phased, let alone scratched. Even Luffy's Red-Hawk, could barely stun Doflamingo, who was caught off guard and in a resting position. While injured by Trafalgar Law's Gamma Knife, which mortally wounded and put Doflamingo to near-death, he could tank numerous Haki-infused strikes from Luffy in Gear 2nd directed towards his fresh injury, which Doflamingo mocked and considered to "lack power" and was left unscathed by them. He later withstood several blows from Gear 4th Luffy, who became several times more powerful than his previous attacks, though Doflamingo was ultimately defeated by Luffy's King Kong Gun by the end of their fight. He has also withstood being frozen by Aokiji with minimal debilitating effects) Stamina: Immense (Has displayed monstrous endurance, comparable of that to Monkey D. Luffy. Shrugged off one of Luffy's Red-Hawks, which sent an explosion through his torso, an injection attack from Trafalgar Law that went through his stomach. Doflamingo stayed conscious after having taken Law's Gamma Knife to his chest, which resulted in an explosion completely destroying all of Doflamingo's organs, sending smoke and blood out of his mouth--fatally injuring him without leaving any exterior wounds. This was then followed up with a kick from Luffy to the same location, and Law electrocuting him, but Doflamingo was capable of standing up merely seconds later despite the damage and pain while only having started patching his organs up with Sufuku Sagyo and continued his fight against Luffy. He shrugged off many attacks after this, and later withstood attacks from Gear 4th Bound Man Luffy and even outmatched Luffy in a battle of attrition, as Luffy fell unable to move due to utilizing Gear 4th too much, while Doflamingo was still capable of fighting with only moderate lapses while Luffy required some time to recover. After all of this, it took the effort of Luffy's strongest attack to keep Doflamingo down--resulting in both passing out. Doflamingo was later seen having a casual talk with Tsuru, only having a bandage on his forehead and being in good condition otherwise it is unknown if he woke up soon after his fight with Luffy, or a couple days after the fight) Range: Tens to a Hundred Meters with physical strikes (Destroyed three palace towers with the shock-wave of his kick, with the shockwave going off panel). Kilometers with Haoshoku Haki (The haki clash with Luffy engulfed the entire Flower Hill), Tens of Kilometers with threads (Overheat destroyed one of the buildings in Dressrosa while Doflamingo was somewhere between Dressrosa and Green-bit. He encased the entirety of Dressrosa in his Bird-Cage). At least Kilometers with Kenbunshoku Haki (Was overseeing the events transpiring on the Flower Hill) Standard Equipment: A pink feathered coat and flint-lock pistol (though he very rarely uses the latter). Intelligence: A man obsessed with having power, Doflamingo seizes every opportunity for his own personal gain. He is a tactical genius and the head of a worldwide criminal empire, manipulating the royalty of Dressrosa to conquer the country in a single night while retaining widespread popularity as its king, selling black market goods to entities around the world, including two of the Four Emperors without the World Government's knowledge while abusing his position as the king of a nation and a member of the Shichibukai to maintain political immunity. Wily and perceptive, he instantly saw through Trafalgar Law's plan to unseat him as a Shichibukai, planting false information in newspapers and manipulating events to successfully capture Law by pitting him against both an Admiral and Doflamingo himself while trapping Monkey D. Luffy within the Dressrosa's Corrida Coliseum with the promise of the Mera Mera no Mi to keep the Straw Hats from interfering. In battle, he is extremely well-versed in the use of his Devil Fruit, using his threads to quickly repair himself from Law's Gamma Knife despite being brought to the verge of death and going on to prove himself superior to Luffy in hand-to-hand combat and the use of his Devil Fruit, forcing the latter to utilize Gear Fourth to gain an advantage. He is also pragmatic enough to utilize his Birdcage technique as soon as he was outed by the Straw Hats and Law, using monetary rewards and promises of mercy to turn potential enemies against each other and buy additional time for himself. Weaknesses: Doflamingo cannot swim and becomes immobilized should he be completely submerged in water. He has a very pronounced god complex, having a deep-seated arrogance about his self-worth being above others, which leads him to mock his opponents should they try to demoralize him with verbal taunts, though this has only been seen when Law brought up the Will of D and his own connection to it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Doflamingo is one of these individuals. Doflamingo_Haoshoku_Haki.png|Doflamingo dominating the will of others with his haki Doflamingo_Buso1.png|Doflamingo shielding his body with Busoshoku haki... Doflamingo_Buso2.png|...to negate the attacks of others Doflamingo_Kenbu3.png|Doflamingo seeing an ambush coming from his blind-spot *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Doflamingo has displayed Proficiency with this type of Haki, matching Monkey D. Luffy in a Haki Clash for some time despite being grievously injured, capable of covering several kilometers with his aura and also causing the air around him to discharge when clashing with any resistance. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Doflamingo has displayed some proficiency in applying this type of Haki. He is capable of applying Busoshoku: Koka over at one-third of his body at once, covering the tips of all of his Awakened threads, and applying Haki onto his normal threads as well. He's been able to successfully apply this ability on a whim without causing himself to become exhausted when using this type of haki over extended periods. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Doflamingo has displayed a proficient level of this type of Haki. He was able to watch over the entire Flower Hill with his Haki, suggesting at least a few kilometers in range, and is capable of occasionally seeing premonitions of the future. He was capable of keeping up with Gear 4th Luffy despite the latter's large advantage in speed, reacted to Sanji in his blind spot before he could get an attack off, and reacted to a statement Fujitora was going to make well before he finished it. Ito Ito no Mi (String String Fruit): A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to restrain and/or manipulate people with strings, or even use the strings as means to cut through matter or even body parts. The strings can also be used to connect clouds, thus providing air transportation. Sky_Road1.png|Doflamingo using his threads... Sky_Road2.png|...To "fly" over the ocean Goshikito.png|Doflamingo's Goshikito Parasito.png|Doflamingo's Parasito Overheat.png|Doflamingo's Overheat thread Doflamingo_termite_string.png|Doflamingo firing threads from his fingers Black_Knight1.png|Black Knight FulBright.png|Doflamingo firing threads from his hand... FulBright2.png|...to attack enemies from various directions and distances Fretsaw1.png|Doflamingo's Itonoko... Fretsaw2.png|...Itonoko's effects Athlito1.png|Doflamingo's Athlito... Athlito2.png|...capable of applying a cutting effect to his kicks Kumonosugaki.png|Doflamingo creates a pseudo-barrier with his threads BirdCage1.png|Doflamingo fires off countless threads... BirdCage2.png|...intended to trap his enemies inside of Dressrosa *'Sora no Michi (Sky Road):' Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. The evident drawback is that if there are no clouds within reach, he can't use this technique but can, however, apply this ability indefinitely while within the 'Birdcage'. *'Goshikito (Five Color Strings):' Doflamingo's signature attack. He has a string coming from each of his five fingers, increasing the range of his attacks and granting them the ability to cut targets with his arm swipes. *'Parasito (Parasite String):' By shooting out and attaching a string to his target's cervical at the nape of their neck, Doflamingo is able to control his victim's body. He can do this to multiple people at once (controlled King Riku and many of his soldiers at the same time), and from several kilometers away. Parasito attacks the nape of a humanoid target's neck, taking over their physical movements and controlling them at will while the victim is conscious and capable of begging for it to stop. Doflamingo sometimes uses a single one of these threads at once, but has been seen making a small area rain with these threads, such as when he took over the marines in Dressrosa, and the soldiers 10 years prior. **Doflamingo also has the ability to use his threads to wrap around his target's limbs, restricting or controlling their movement in a different method, though targets that are physically strong enough are capable of breaking out of it through sheer strength *'Overheat (Excess Whip String):' Doflamingo shoots a thick rope made of strings from his palm and whips it at the target. The thread generates enough heat to the point in which it is lit ablaze. Overheat's range can go from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, a distance of many kilometers, and is strong enough to cut through a building at that range as shown when he attempted to execute Sanji. *'Tamaito (Bullet String):' Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it as if he were firing a gun. While normally seen applying the ability with his index finger, he can fire Bullet Strings from all ten of his fingers simultaneously (as shown when he tried to execute Robin and Trafalgar Law after Trebol self-destructed). *'Black Knight (Shadow Knight String): '''Doflamingo forms a clone of himself, made entirely out of string. Doflamingo can then manipulate the clone with other strings, but the clone seems somewhat capable of operating independently (fought Luffy off screen while Doflamingo himself focused on fighting Trafalgar Law). Doflamingo has shown great skill in manipulating his clone to orchestrate combined attacks with his real body, such as a double Goshikito. Even a single clone is very strong, able to fight equally with Law and hurt Luffy with its strikes. It even deflected Luffy's jet pistol with ease. This clone can also continue fighting after losing its head, and can only be destroyed when bisected or ripped into pieces. *'Fulbright (Falling Villainous String): Doflamingo creates five detached strings from his hand and throws them downwards to impale his target from above. *'Itonoko (Fretsaw): '''Doflamingo creates a string from the heel of his foot and attaches the other end to his leg. Holding the opponent down with his arms, he then uses the taut string as a saw to sever the opponent's limb. The produced cut is rather jagged, making it very hard to reattach any severed limbs. *'Athlito/Athlete (Leg Shave String): 'Doflamingo attaches several long strings to his foot and kicks his opponents, cutting them. This was first seen used against Luffy, who, despite blocking the blow with his arms while also using Busoshoku Haki, still took damage and was sent flying before being caught by Trebol. *'Kumo no Sugaki (Spider's Web): 'A defensive technique. As the name implies, Doflamingo creates a huge web made of string that protects him from incoming projectiles. The threads are created from his palm and attach themselves to the surrounding environment and the Birdcage. This was first used to block a massive piece of the Dressrosa Royal Palace, thrown at him by Law's powers. *'Torikago (Birdcage): Doflamingo's last resort over Dressrosa, in the event Sugar faints and the citizens rebel, which is meant for him to entrap and kill everyone before they could escape and reveal the country's dark secret. From a clone of himself, which he created from a massive bundle of strings, it unravels itself and spreads into the sky. The strings then spread over the outside borders of Dressrosa island, creating a massive razor-sharp wire domed force-field, slicing anyone who tries to pass through it and severs the signals of the Den Den Mushi to the outside world. The strings would then spread into the cage's confines, attaching to the victims within, allowing Doflamingo to use his 'Parasito' technique at a mass scale, forcing them to kill each other. Doflamingo is granted access to 'Kumo no Sugaki' within the cage since utilizing it in most outdoor environments would be virtually impossible. The Birdcage also grants Doflamingo access to fly anywhere within it via attaching his threads to the cage. *'Shufuku Sagyo (Repair Operation)': Activated should Doflamingo receive any injuries, whether externally or internally, he has the ability to create threads from the inside of his body as a means to reconstruct his tissue and organs in order to stop himself from bleeding and to forcibly start-up the functions of his organs such as his heart, lungs and stomach. He can seemingly create make-shift tissue to replace his dead tissue, should it be beyond repair, but this is only temporary and does not totally repair the damage dealt to him. This is just a means to prevent himself from being killed by fatal injuries, and allow him to walk normally.He used this ability after being stabbed by Law's Gamma Knife, which destroyed all of his organs and triggered an explosion within his body. He came back from the verge of death because of this ability and could continue fighting, albeit in a some-what lethargic state. Awakening Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be "awakened" (覚醒 kakusei), increasing the abilities of the user. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. The effects of the awakening depend on the class of the Devil Fruit. For Paramecia-class powers, awakening can allow the power to affect even the surrounding, as opposed to the user's body. Donquixote Doflamingo, with the Ito Ito no Mi, is confirmed to have awakened and can transform objects to string as well as augment his main ability to create strings from his own body. He is also shown capable of applying Busōshoku Haki to the threads he creates via the environment. Doflamingo_A1.png|Doflamingo awakens the power of his Devil Fruit... Doflamingo_A2.png|...allowing him to turn buildings... Doflamingo_A3.png|...and the entire battlefield into threads... Doflamingo_A4.png|...so that he can use the entire area as a weapon Awakened Techniques: *'Break White (Raging Waves White String):' Doflamingo turns the ground into thread and raises it around his opponent before slamming it shut, intended to crush his opponent from multiple directions. *'Off White (Shield White String):' Doflamingo creates two large masses of strings from the ground near him and intersects them as a means to protect himself from incoming attacks. *'Billow White (Billow White String):' Doflamingo turns several buildings into towering masses of strings before sending them at an opponent from above and below. *'Ever White (Ocean Whitecaps):' Doflamingo kneels and touches the ground with his hands before turning a vast amount of the surrounding area into strings. *'"A Thousand Arrows": Flap Thread (Wing Strike String):' Doflamingo condenses the vast amount of string from Ever White to his left and right, appearing as wings before sending them at his opponent. The attack continuously pierces the opponent hundreds or thousands of times before slamming them into any nearby structure. *'God Thread (God Execution): '''Doflamingo summons sixteen thick strings which he refers to as "holy ammunition". The entire attack is completely imbued with Haki and the threads are compressed until their tips can fit in between Doflamingo's fingers before shooting them towards his opponent, intending to pierce them with great force. This is Doflamingo's most potent attack. Others '''Notable Victories:' Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy’s profile (Dressrosa arc Luffy was used) Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) Cracker's profile Gild Tesoro (One Piece) Tesoro's profile (The battle took place in Gran Tesoro) Notable Losses: Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) Katakuri's profile (Both start with awakening) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Narcissists Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Thread Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sadists Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Criminals Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Tier 7